The Boy Who Met His Heroes
by Goku91898
Summary: A boy named Brian Haywood who was sent to the Universe of DBZ by a Dragon Ball


**Chapter 1: Wish Come True**

There was a boy, his name was Brian Haywood, he is 8 years old and is a huge fan of DBZ and one day he bought a Dragon Ball and fell asleep with it "I wish *Yawn* I could meet Goku and friends" Brian said as he fell asleep, the Dragon Ball began to glow as Brian was asleep, it sent him to another world entirely. "Hey" a boy called out "Uh..." Brian groaned "Hey!" the boy shouted louder "What?" Brian said, he began to see a boy with lavender hair and another boy with black hair pointing in different directions. "Where am I?" Brian asked "Capsule Corp, duh" the lavender boy said "Trunks? Goten?" Brian said realizing who they were "Yeah, now why are you here? You here to fight?" Trunks asked in his fighting stance, but before Brian could respond Trunks began to attack and Brian unknowingly was blocking his attacks *How am I doing this!* Brian thought to himself, Trunks then hit Brian hard after turning into a Ssj and knocked him out, "Trunks! What did you do!" Bulma shouted "Uh-oh" Goten said, Bulma made Trunks and Goten carry Brian inside and set him on the couch, Bulma woke him up to ask him some questions "What's your name kid?" Bulma asked "Brian" he answered "How did you get here Brian?" Bulma asked, Brian had explained what happened to him, but he left out that they were part of an anime. "I've called the others over if you don't mind" Bulma said "Not at all" Brian said excited to meet his heroes "What is it woman!" Vegeta yelled "Vegeta, be polite we have a guest!" Bulma yelled back "Hey" Brian said "Hm" Vegeta grunted "Hello?" Gohan called "We're here" Gohan continued "Oh good, they've arrived" Bulma said "Why don't you go meet them" Bulma suggested, Brian refused "Why not?" Bulma asked "To nervous" Brian said "Oh come on," Bulma said grabbing his hand "I'll introduce you" Bulma told him "Okay" Brian agreed "Hey Bulma" Gohan greeted "Who's the kid?" Krillin asked, Brian was hiding behind Bulma "Come on, say hello" Bulma encouraged "Hi" Brian said quietly "Hey little guy" Gohan said "Why is he so shy?" 18 asked "Trunks beat him up" Goten said "Trunks!" Vegeta called "Yea Dad?" Trunks answered as he came down the hall "Apologize to the boy" Vegeta demanded "I'm sorry" Trunks said holding out his hand "Come on, shake his hand" Bulma encouraged "Okay" Brian said grabbing Trunks' hand, but Trunks threw him into the next room "Trunks!" Bulma shouted "Ahaaaaa!" Brian cried "Trunks! Go to your room!" Bulma ordered "Hey guys" Goku greeted "Goku!" they all said "Good to see you all again" Goku said.

Bulma then felt a tug on her leg "I need to ask you for a favor" Brian said wiping his eyes "What is it?" Bulma asked "Can I have something to eat" Brian asked "Sure" she then left to get him some food and Brian hid behind the couch "Come on out, I won't bite" Goku joked "He's afraid of people from here now, except me" Bulma explained coming in with his food "Oh, come on out little guy" Goku said, Brian stepped out a bit "I'm Goku" he said holding his hand out "I'm Brian" he said still shy "Nice to meet you Brian" Goku said, Brian then hid back behind the couch until Bulma handed him his food "Man, Trunks must have really scared him" Gohan said "Why don't you go talk to them" Bulma encouraged, Brian refused "Come on little guy, we won't hurt ya" Gohan said "Really?" Brian asked "Really" Gohan answered, Brian stepped out a bit still scared as hell, they are his heroes he is just having trust issues because of you know who "Go on, say hi to them" Bulma said "H-Hi, I'm Brian" he introduced "And I'm Gohan, these are my friends, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, my dad Goku, Vegeta, and my brother Goten" Gohan introduced himself and the others "Miss Bulma, I need another favor" Brian said "What is it Brian?" Bulma asked "Can I go to the World Tournament with you guys?" Brian asked "Sure you can," Bulma agreed "But do you want to participate or watch?" Bulma asked "I want to participate" Brian answered "Alright" Bulma agreed.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
